


Mornin' Cas

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean decides to wake Castiel up in a fun way.





	Mornin' Cas

Dean woke early, climbing out of bed carefully to take care of urgent business in the bathroom before bothering Castiel.  Once he was standing, he looked down at his angel-turned-human, smile on his face at how deep into sleep Castiel could get.

Once Dean was done in the bathroom, he headed back for bed, seeing that Castiel was still sound asleep, although he was laying flat on his back rather than curled up on his side as he’d been when Dean had left.  Dean watched him sleep for a minute, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths and his eyes flitting beneath his lids.

As Dean stood there, his thoughts naturally went to the gutter as he took in how handsome and sexy his boyfriend was.  All of those thoughts went southward, filling his cock and giving him a wonderful idea.

Carefully so that he didn’t jostle the bed too much, Dean crawled up Castiel’s body, one hand tugging at the front of Castiel’s boxers to slide them down and free his sleep-heavy half erection.  Looking up briefly at Castiel’s face, Dean leaned down to lick a long stripe up his length, feeling it get harder almost immediately.  With a small smile, he wrapped his lips around the tip, letting it slide slowly into his mouth.

Dean bobbed his head a few times, watching Castiel’s face as he squirmed slightly in his sleep, but stayed under.  When Castiel was as hard as necessary, Dean let him slide from his mouth, kneeling up to strip himself of his t-shirt and boxers.  Once he was naked, he felt his hole, happily finding that he was still slick with lube and come from the night before.  He pumped two fingers into himself for a minute before he crawled up Castiel’s body, lining himself up above Castiel’s erection.

Slowly, feeling the pleasure-pain stretch, Dean sunk down until he was fully seated, squeezing his walls around Castiel as best he could.  He got comfortable on his knees before he began a slow rhythm, watching Castiel’s face carefully.

It was only after a few bounces on Castiel’s cock that the brunette woke up, a shocked but pleasure-filled look on his face.  His mouth let out a groan at the sight of Dean above him, riding him into wakefulness, and his hands immediately went to grasp at Dean’s hips.

Dean kept riding Castiel, leaning down when Castiel pulled at him for a kiss.  Their tongues battled as Castiel began pumping his hips up into Dean, the two of them lost in pleasure.

After a minute, Castiel pushed Dean up, awake enough now that he wanted to take charge.  Dean let himself be manhandled, getting on all fours when Castiel positioned him and sunk back in.  Dean’s face buried in the bedspread, whimpering and moaning his pleasure and Castiel’s name over and over.

When he was close to coming, Castiel stopped, pulling out and flipping Dean onto his back.  Castiel stripped himself of his t-shirt and boxers so that they were finally both naked, spreading Dean’s legs wide and sliding back home.  He draped himself over Dean’s body, pumping his hips at just the right angle so that he hit Dean’s prostate with each and every stroke.

He kissed Dean like there was no tomorrow, one hand sliding down to pump Dean’s cock.  It was all Dean could do to hang on, letting his boyfriend take care of him.

After no time at all, Dean was coming on their stomachs, groaning obscenely into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel worked Dean until he was spent before he came as well, spilling deep inside of Dean with a single gasp.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, the mess on their stomachs sticking them together.  Dean kissed Castiel’s temple, grinning to himself.

“Mornin’ Cas.”

Castiel merely smiled back.


End file.
